Día 3:La protectora de pájaros
by Victoria Lis
Summary: Ese día Neji supo que no todos sus compañeros de Academia eran ruidosos y molesto. Esta historia participa en el Mes NejiTenten 2018


El primer NejiTen que hago, siendo sincera, es probable que el querido Hyuga me haya salido un poco OoC, la personalidad fatalista de Neji es difícil.

Naruto es de Kishimoto.

Tema:Infancia

* * *

Día 3:La protectora de pájaros

.

.

.

Neji no opinaba lo mismo que Iruka-sensei. Una clase teórica al aire libre no causaba algún efecto diferente en los chicos, por que, obviamente, sus compañeros de Academia no eran ruidosos dependiendo de su entorno, eran escandalosos y punto.

En una semana, luego de pasar el examen de graduación, solo soportaría a dos estorbos. Lo siguiente seria volverse chunin, así separarse un poco de las cuerdas que lo mantendrían atado a su equipo. Finalmente ascendería a jounin y si te he visto no me acuerdo.

Él observó que desde un árbol un pájaro se alzó por los cielos, la clase terminó en el momento preciso, Neji logró refrenar el impulso de tocar su vendada frente.

Todos estaban comiendo en la cafetería, por lo que, él decidió aprovechar la tranquilidad que brindaba el patio desierto.

Con sus sentidos bien entrenados, detecto la presencia de alguien ajeno al complejo en el techo. Activó su Byakugan con discreción para identificar al intruso pero avergonzado lo desactivó, solo era un gato negro paseando. Había hecho el ridículo ante nadie, pero se había confundido, algo inaceptable. Debía aprender a identificar los movimientos de animales.

Una niña miraba el mismo lugar que Neji había estado observando, él supuso que, sorprendentemente, ella también había percibido los movimientos ajenos.

El gato se hizo visible en la punta del techo, estiró su columna con elegancia, permaneció recostado un dos segundo y saltó, al mismo tiempo que la chica agarraba una piedra y se la lanzaba al felino.

El tiro falló, el alarido del pájaro fue la canción de la victoria del minino.

—¡No!¡Maldita sea! —exclamó la niña, quien Neji pudo al fin identificar como Tenten. Su tranquilidad fue reemplazada furia, el sufrimiento del ave la estaba haciendo perder el control. Mientras su depredador lo zarandeaba, el ave chillaba con más fuerza e intentaba liberarse.

El gato sostenía con los dientes el cogote de su presa, confiado de su velocidad tocó el suelo para largarse corriendo, pero ni el animal ni Neji esperaron que ella lanzara otra piedrita, que sí acertó. Agarró al gato por el pescuezo y con suma precisión y delicadeza sujeto al ave que ya no gritaba. El cazador huyó despavorido.

La vida del pájaro iba a desparecer, si es que aún no estaba muerto. Era irreversible. Neji era testigo, una vez más, de como el destino hacia su trabajo. Quedarse ahí parado no le daba ningún beneficio, estaba por marcharse.

—Perdón —susurró ella a la vez que enterraba el cadáver del animal alado, él enarcó la ceja. Tenten no había llorado, pero algo que le parecía tan patético como llorar por la muerte de un ave que no vive más de cuatro años, era pedirle perdón. Era irracional.

—El pájaro murió, no tiene sentido que te disculpes con un muerto —ella no se estaba dirigiendo a él, pero igual habló.

—Claro que sí— dijo molesta con el comentario—. Fui débil, si hubiera acertado...—no llegó a terminar la frase.

—No habría cambiado nada —la interrumpió—. En la Ley de supervivencia, el gato es el depredador natural del ave. Los intentos por evadir el destino son inútiles.

Incredulidad, indignación y luego incomprensión fueron las emociones que Neji vio pasar por su cara. En definitiva, la chica se sentía ofendida, pero él le importaba poco como se tomara la realidad de la vida. Si llegaba a comprenderlo, ya no haría cosas tan absurdas como sentirse culpable por muertes ajenas.

El pequeño silencio destaco unos leves sonidos provenientes del árbol cercano al techo, ella no le replicó, como había parecido que iba a hacer. En cambio, fue directo a la fuente de esos sonidos.

En solo un rato, Neji la había visto localizar animales, maldecir, aguantarse las lagrimas, contradecirle, y ahora, trepar un árbol con bastante facilidad.

En el árbol había un nido con tres pichones, los cuales buscaban que se les alimentara. Neji vio la sincera sonrisa de Tenten conmovida por lo frágiles que eran las crías—Son tan lindo.

Como una desquiciada, siguió hablando con los pajaritos, entre otras cosas, sobre llevarlos a un centro de cuidados y afirmarles que volarían más alto que su madre. Unos bichos pasaron arriba de su mano, de la nada, ella había soltado el árbol gritando asqueada. Un nuevo dato: le dan pánico los insectos.

Él, que se había quedado viendo a las crías, la cargo evitando una fea caída. Ella le agradeció y se fue a avisarle a Iruka-sensei sobre los pichones huérfanos.

Aunque hablara con pájaros y se lamentara por que murieran, ella no era tan irritante.

* * *

Me gustaría agregar que esta historia esta basada en hechos reales. Mi gato cazó un zorzal y lo perseguimos por toda la casa mientras el ave lloriqueaba, al final el pájaro murió y mi gato recibió una buena paliza. Como soy bien friki no dude en ponerlo aquí xD.

Las criticas son bienvenidas.


End file.
